


Saving a Slave

by SithBish



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drax is a real softie, Drax is bi, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I have weird dreams, I need to learn how to write better tags, Issues, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Mutant Trafficking, Mutants, Protective Drax, This is kind of based on a dream I had so bear with me, Trafficking, X-men(mentioned), Yondu Lives, i write too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: After the Ego fiasco, the Guardians take smaller missions and just relax. While doing a job for a fellow ravager, Drax discovers a mutant trying to escape from a fighting ring. Drax, being the man that he is, kills the mutant's handlers and brings him along with the Guardians. The mutant isn't sure what's going on, but he isn't complaining. He's in love with Drax and that's all he could care about.(I am the worst at summaries)





	Saving a Slave

It was a pretty simple task. 

The loud green haired ravager sent them to collect some new ship parts while he takes care of a small incident on Xandar. Just go to Knowhere, get the parts, and go back to Xandar. Unfortunately, Drax wandered off and returned with a small dark skinned man who could phase through anything. 

\-------------------------------

Flashback: 15 minutes ago, the Guardians arrive on Knowhere.

Yondu and Kraglin lead the team through the colony, avoiding pickpockets and objects being thrown at them. Some people hate the Guardians for no reason and Peter has to bite his lip to keep himself from yelling at the people. Rocket on the other hand has no problem knocking some sense into them.

While walking past an alleyway, something catches Drax's eye. A small fight erupts and he pushes past some beggars to investigate. He hears some shouting.

"Keep the damn collar on it! It can't go nowhere!"

"Why'd we have to pick this one? Out of all the slaves we had to pick the fucking ghost!" 

"Shut up and help me."

Two tall men were pulling a smaller man who was kicking them in the legs while his hands were trapped in large shackles.

"Let me go! St-" The man cut himself off when he saw Drax. "W-what the fuck?"

The two men noticed Drax as well and dropped the smaller man, putting their hands up.

"H-hey man. W-we we 'jus helping him 'cuz... uh..." The first one tried to think of an excuse.

"All I see are two dead men." Drax muttered and before the men could react, he stabbed them both in the chest with his knives. He then turned his attention to the small man on the ground.

"Nice job, but these shackles are voice activated and you just killed the guy who knows the passcode. Pretty stupid idea when you think about it." The man chuckled a little and looked up at Drax.

"My name's Flitz, who're you?"

"I am Drax. I know someone who can get those off, but he's on Xandar."

"I'd prefer to be anywhere but here." Flitz shrugged and moved to get up. He slipped on the ground a little and Drax grabbed his arm. He led Flitz to the Elector, where everyone else was.

"Drax, where the fu..... Um... Who's that?" Peter looked from Drax to Flitz with his mouth slightly open.

"This is my new friend, Flitz. He will be joining us on our journey back to Xandar." Drax led Flitz onto the Elector. 

Peter and Gamora shared a look while Yondu and Kraglin snickered and Mantis giggled. Rocket rolled his eyes. Groot found a wrapper and was currently trying to figure out how to eat it.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Peter broke the silence.

"Nah, boy. Just let it happen." Yondu patted his shoulder.

"Let's get back to Xandar. Jack ain't a patient guy." 


End file.
